


The Art of Coffee

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Artist!Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: Taking over the overnight shift at the campus coffee shop, Harry meets an interesting stranger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to do a coffee shop AU, so here it is. I'm not real happy with it and I wasn't sure how to end it but here you go. (Also, since the requester was an Anon I tried to keep it PG-13 since I didn't know their age)

“Harry.”

The dark haired young man hefted the box to the top of the pile stacked in the corner and blew a tuft of hair from his eyes. “Back here, ‘Mione.” He slid the box-cutter over the tape and lifted the flap. More peppermint. He scrunched up his nose and hefted the box on top of the other. He looked up as a shadow blocked his only light source with her bushy hair.

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you for the last twenty minutes.”

He rolled his eyes. The small coffee shop wasn’t even large enough to get lost in, let alone spend twenty minutes searching for someone. “I told Ron I was coming to unload the pallets.”

“I need to know what your plans are for the holidays? Neville is taking off the entire month and I know Ron will want to go home for a bit as well.”

Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead and shrugged. “I can do whatever, ‘Mione. I haven’t got any plans, you know that. It’s not like the Dursleys are expecting me anyway.” He watched her wring her hands in _that_ way and barely resisted rolling his eyes again. “Out with it, ‘Mione.”

“It’s just,” she hesitated a second before pushing on, “I haven’t got anyone for the overnight shift. It’s not very busy, ‘specially over the holidays so you could bring your laptop or whatever and-“ She rushed out as if now that the words were flowing she was afraid of being cut off. Harry cut her off anyway.

“Okay, ‘Mione. I’ll do it.”

She paused and Harry could almost picture her eyes widening in surprise. “You will?”

He shrugged. “Sure. Why not? Like you said, easy shift. And it’s not like I have to worry about getting up early for classes.”

She crossed the small storage room quickly and wrapped him in a hard hug. “Thanks, Harry. Once everyone gets back you can have the last week off before classes start.”

He chuckled and patted her back. He’d met the coffee shop manager three years ago when he’d come looking for a job. Not that he needed it, his parents had left him a pretty sizeable inheritance, but it just seemed like part of the whole “Uni experience” he’d vowed to give himself. After seventeen years as the unwanted ward of his aunt and uncle he’d jumped at the chance to finally leave their suffocating house and get out on his own. He’d spent his freshman year living in the dorms and attending frat party after frat party and enjoying his new freedom. His sophomore year he’d gotten a small apartment off campus, settled down to his studies and found a nice little part time job at the coffee shop near campus. Most of the staff were Uni kids, as were most of the customers. He got along well enough with the staff and several of the regular customers, but still considered himself a loner. Even these rare hugs from Hermione were still a bit awkward, but he supposed that came from growing up without affection.

She pulled back. “I’ll start you on a slow night, Monday and you can have Sunday off to rest up for the schedule change. Just be here Monday at eleven.”

“No problem. I’ll be here with bells on.”

 

Harry left the bells at home, but he did take his laptop and sketchpad. The previous year he had finally decided to settle on computer graphics as a major and last month he had submitted an application to help design backgrounds for a new up and coming online RPG. He had been emailing one of the designers for the last week and the man was interested in what he could do. He had given Harry till the start of the new year to come up with some background designs based on different parts of the storyline as a quasi-interview. Harry was determined to use the slow time at the coffee shop to sketch out some ideas and maybe start designing them on the computer.

There were three tables filled with students with their own laptops open when he relieved Ron. The red head smiled at him.

“I really appreciate you taking the overnight, Harry. Mum was worried I might not make it home for the hols.”

Harry smiled. “It’s no problem, Ron. Like I told Hermione, I’m not doing anything.”

Ron smiled that semi-sympathy smile that Harry had learned to tolerate and pulled his apron off. “The peppermint special is going strong tonight. Most of these guys should clear out by midnight and it’s usually pretty dead after that.”

Harry nodded and pulled his sketchpad out to slide onto the counter as he pulled the stool out and settled down. He set to work, glancing up every so often to check on the students. Ron had been right, it was dead. One student had come up around eleven-thirty for a refill on his way out and another had slipped out while Harry’s attention was on his sketching. A quarter after midnight it was Harry and one other student typing diligently away on her laptop. She left an hour later and Harry was left to himself until a harried looking man bustled in around two-thirty for a coffee, black, largest you have. Harry handed him the cup and the man paid before taking a long sip with a satisfied smile. He tossed a “thanks” over his shoulder and left. Harry was by himself again until Lavender showed up to relieve him at five.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

The rest of the week was pretty much the same and Harry thought if he didn’t need sleep it wouldn’t be a bad shift during term. He was able to finish five rough sketches and thought he might start working on transferring it to the computer. He was off that weekend and Ron took him out for drinks before the red head left for home. It was pleasant, even if the club was a bit rowdy, native Londoners home from their own Universities. With his new work schedule he had a harder time getting to sleep and wasn’t surprised to find it was nearly noon when he woke up Sunday morning. He spent the day lazing about instead of starting on his sketches. He had a feeling he’d have plenty of time during his shift to work on them.

There were no customers in the shop when he showed up to relieve Luna Monday night so he plugged his laptop in and took out his stylus to begin drawing in his sketches. Just before midnight the small bell jangled and Harry looked up to greet the customer when his breath caught in his chest. The man was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. His raven black hair was pulled back in a small bun that sent shockwaves straight to Harry’s cock. The dark eyes took in the small café as Harry took in the man’s tall frame, long neck, and patrician nose. He was pale, as if he spent more time indoors than out and his long fingers had dark stains on them. The dark slacks and green turtleneck clung to the slender frame. Dark eyes finally landed on Harry and he felt his stomach lurch. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He snapped his lips closed and cleared his throat.

“Good evening. Welcome to Sup’resso. What can I get for you?”

Harry was not ready for the silky tones that slipped from the man’s lips and he was glad he was sitting down. “I was told you have a decent Neapolitan roast.”

Harry blinked at the man and licked his suddenly dry lips. “Oh, um, yeah. I mean, I guess so.” He closed his eyes on a wince. God he sounded like an idiot. He tried again and smiled at the man. “I’ve been told it’s passable, though I’ve never tried it.” There, that was better.

Dark eyes studied him. “Hmm. I’ll have one,” he held up a single finger and Harry watched it, fascinated by the long digit. “Medium, grande, whatever you call it,” he waved the words away.

Harry nodded and slid from the stool. “J-just medium. We’re not all that fancy.” He smiled teasingly.

The man nodded. “Good.” He swirled the long finger, “And none of that whipped stuff or flavoring crap.” He danced his fingers as if miming sprinkling something and Harry had to moisten his lips again.

“Absolutely, sir.” He turned to fix the coffee and catch his breath.

“How fresh are these muffins?” The man asked from the other side of the counter.

“Oh, um,” he checked the clock, “Six. This evening. I’ve got some batter in the back, I can toss a fresh one in the oven for you. If you want to wait. It only takes about twenty minutes,” he added quickly. _Please say yes. Please say yes._

The man looked up at him and shrugged. “I’ve got nowhere to be.”

Harry almost bounced on his heels. “I’ll just go toss it in real quick while this finishes up.” He scampered into the kitchen area and pushed the button to preheat the small oven. He pulled the pre-measured batter from the icebox and filled a small cupcake pan used for midnight orders like these. He washed his hands and tossed the batter into the oven before hurrying back to finish the man’s coffee. He tossed a smile at the man as he finished up his coffee and carried it over to him.

“So one medium Neapolitan and – Just one muffin, sir?”

“Make it two, since I have to wait.”

Harry rang up one muffin and told the man his total.

The man glanced at the register then up at Harry. “You only charged me for one muffin.”

“Well, you do have to wait,” Harry said with a bright smile.

The man eyed him suspiciously. “Hmm.” But he gave Harry the money without any further comment. The man took his change and stuffed it into his pocket. Harry stood silently by the cash register as the man sipped the dark roast. “Tolerable I suppose.”

Harry hoped that was a good thing. His eyes roamed over the man surreptitiously as the man seemed to take in the coffee shop once more. He pointed to Harry’s laptop on the counter.

“You a student?”

“Oh, yes. But I’m just working on a side project during the holidays.”

“Hmm.” He sipped his coffee again and Harry began to feel the awkwardness of the situation. “Is it usually this quiet in here at this time?”

“Oh, um. I think so.” Harry winced when the man raised a dark eyebrow. “I don’t usually work this shift. Just filling in for the holidays while everyone goes home. But it’s been like this every night I’ve worked so far.”

“And how long has that been?” the man asked skeptically.

“All last week. Well, except the weekends.”

“How fortuitous for you.” Harry furrowed his brow, wondering what the man meant by that. His confusion must have shown. “I meant being a student with the weekends off.”

“Oh,” Harry said elegantly as the man’s meaning sank in. “No, I’m not, um, I don’t really go out.”

The man raised an eyebrow. Harry breathed a silent sigh of relief when the oven timer went off and he rushed into the kitchen to pull the muffins out. He transferred the hot muffins to a platter and carried it out to the front.

“Did you want these to go or for here?”

The man studied him for a minute. “To go. This time.”

Harry turned to the cabinet behind him to grab a small to go box. This time? Did the man plan on coming back then? Harry hoped so, he definitely wouldn’t mind the eye candy. He placed two muffins in the small box and handed it to the man with a smile.

“Thank you. Have a good evening, sir.”

“You too,” the man’s eyes ran down Harry’s body and he felt his face heat up, “Harry.”

Harry blinked at the man wordlessly and the bell above the door had stopped jingling long before Harry remembered he had a name tag on.

 

Harry was not prepared for the man’s return the following night. He had been in the middle of drawing his scene out on the computer when an idea came to him and he quickly pulled his sketchpad out to make some changes to one of the backgrounds. He looked up as the bell jingled and the harried man from the week before once again bustled in.

“Coffee, black, largest we have?”

The man looked up startled then nodded with a soft chuckle. “Please.”

Harry turned to fix the coffee as the door jingled again. “Welcome to Sup’resso. Be with you in just a minute,” he called over his shoulder as he pressed a lid to the man’s coffee and turned to hand it to the man, money already in hand. “Have a nice evening.”

The man took a satisfying sip and smiled. “I will now.”

He turned to go and Harry looked up at the next customer and his body was suddenly very awake. “W-welcome back. The muffins were okay?”

The dark head nodded. “Acceptable. What kind do you have this evening?”

Harry licked his lips. “Banana nut or fruitcake.”

“Two banana nut and a Neapolitan, medium.” His eyes raked over Harry. “For here.”

Harry’s knees nearly gave out. He pointed to the kitchen. “I’ll just go get them started.”

He all but ran to the kitchen and took a minute to catch his breath. Damn. Why was the man affecting him like this? He shook his head to clear it and went to start the oven before grabbing the batter from the fridge. He filled the small cupcake pan and waited for the oven to finish warming before tossing the batter in. He stepped from the kitchen and turned immediately to fix the man’s coffee. He pressed the lid to the cup and turned to ring the man up. He paused when he saw the man studying his sketch book.

“Oh.”

The man looked up. “You’re an artist.”

Harry wasn’t sure if it was a question so he shrugged. “I doodle a bit.”

The man moved away from the sketchbook and took the coffee from Harry. “What are you majoring in?”

“Advertising with a leaning towards computer graphics.”

The man handed over his money and Harry counted back the change. “Are you taking any art classes?”

“A few. History. Modern Architecture.” He pointed to the man’s own stained fingers. “Those look like charcoal stains.”

The man nodded. “I teach a sketching class for seniors at the campus community center.”

Harry blinked in surprise, thinking about the small building on the other side of the campus. “That’s quite a distance for a cup of coffee.”

The man shrugged. “I live around the block. Just moved in actually.” He sipped at the coffee.

“Oh. You’re new to London or just the area?”

“Just the neighborhood. I had a place uptown until recently.” He grimaced as if the memory was distasteful so Harry decided not to pry. Instead he held out his hand.

“Welcome to the neighborhood. I’m, well-“ he pointed to his nametag the man had read the previous evening, “Harry.”

The man took his hand and Harry almost melted at the firm grip of those long fingers. “Severus,” he said with a small smirk. He pointed to Harry’s sketchpad, “I’ll let you get back to work then.”

“Oh, um-“

“It’s fine. I brought my own work,” he indicated a table behind him with a laptop and writing tablet that Harry hadn’t noticed. Severus made his way over to the table and Harry settled on the stool to idly sketch at his drawing until the oven timer went off. He made his way into the kitchen and pulled the muffins out and transferred them to a platter. He took them to the front and grabbed a plate, placing two muffins and a few pads of oleo on it. He took the muffins to Severus’s table and laid it down. The man looked up from his laptop.

“Thank you, Harry.”

“Enjoy,” Harry said breathlessly and hurried back to the counter. He grabbed a muffin and tore it open to add butter to the still warm inside. He gave it time to cool and simultaneously melt the butter while he went back to his own laptop. He picked at the warm buttery muffin while he worked on drawing out his sketch. Almost an hour later he looked up to see Severus still working away on his own laptop. Harry stretched and stood up, glad to get the blood flowing back in his legs. He turned around and set to making a fresh coffee for Severus. Once the brew was finished he took it over to the man and replaced the now cold, half full cup. Startled black eyes looked up questioningly. Harry smiled, “On the house.”

The man blinked. “Thank you.” He picked up the cup and took a sip. “Finish your sketching?”

Harry shrugged. “For now. I’ll add coloring later. My eyes are starting to water.” He nodded to Severus’s laptop. “Did you finish your work?”

He took another sip of coffee. “Just a little something to keep me busy over the holidays.” He glanced down at his own screen and his eyes widened. “I should get going. I didn’t realize what time it was.” He began to gather his things up and Harry felt a small stab of disappointment. “Thank you for the extra coffee.” He stood and Harry suddenly realized how much taller the man was than him when Severus towered over him. Harry swallowed and raised his eyes from chin level to meet the dark, dark chocolate gaze. “Perhaps I can pay you back some time.”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. “Oh, um. My coffee’s- free here.”

“Pity,” Severus said softly as he reached for his laptop and coffee. He seemed to almost slither from the café as Harry waited for his heart to calm down.

 

Just before midnight, Harry slipped into the kitchen and filled a pan of each type of muffin mix and set them to bake. It was Friday and if last week was any indication it would be busier than the previous days. He was kind of sad for the extra customers as he and Severus had fallen into some sort of routine the last few days and he was enjoying the half hour or so of the man’s company that they allowed between “working”, especially the light flirtation the man often slipped in. Just the previous night, Severus had given up any pretense of setting up at a table and had settled himself at the bar to work almost across from Harry. It was a nice experience to have the quiet company while he worked.

Harry folded up his laptop and sketchbook and slid them under the counter, not wanting to leave his work out when the after club coffee drinkers wandered in. He had just come back from pulling the warm muffins from the oven when Severus walked in. Harry smiled up at him and went to fix the man’s Neapolitan while he set up at the bar.

“Not working tonight, Harry?”

Harry turned to glance at the empty counter. “No. It can get a bit steady when the clubs let out and I don’t like to leave my things out where someone can get to them.”

Severus nodded. “Sensible.” He proceeded to set up his own laptop.

“Apple cinnamon or blueberry?”

Dark eyes looked up to meet green. “You tempt me beyond endurance, Harry,” the silky voice slid over Harry and he felt his chest tighten. Cherry red tongue slid out to lick at thin lips. “Perhaps I shall have one of each tonight. And you.” Harry blinked at the man, mouth suddenly dry and jeans a tad tighter than they had been when he’d slipped them on.

“Er-“

“Will you be joining me for a muffin again, Harry? I have quite enjoyed our chats.”

Harry blinked slowly, allowing his eyes to stay closed just a tad longer than necessary. Of course he hadn’t meant _that._ “Oh. If it stays slow, yeah. I’d love to.”

Severus gave a soft sort of smirk that may have been some sort of semblance of a smile. Harry took it as such and turned back to finish the man’s coffee. He placed the coffee and muffins on the counter and took Severus’s money.

“When are you going to show me your finished drawings, Harry?” Severus asked as he returned his wallet to his pocket and settled behind his laptop.

Harry shrugged and pulled up his own stool. “I’ll probably finish the shading and touch-ups this weekend. I would like to get your opinion before I send them to the designer.”

Severus nodded. “I will do my best to give you an unbiased critique.” He took a sip of his coffee. “But will you have enough time? I was under the impression you still had hours of work ahead of you.”

Harry shrugged. “I’ll probably squeeze in a movie at some point when my eyes need a break. And a pizza or two.”

Severus glanced over at him. “No loving girlfriend to fix you a nice dinner and make sure you eat regularly?”

Harry snorted. “I had a girlfriend once. Won’t make _that_ mistake again.”

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry, “One bad romance is no reason-“

Harry cut him off with a shake of his head. “Plenty of romances, Severus. The mistake was trying to do it with a girl.” He stood and walked over to the cups and pulled off one for Coffee, Black, Largest you have as the man scuttled into the café. He turned to smile at the man, ignoring Severus’s eyes on him. “Not used to seeing you here on a Friday.”

The man rolled his eyes. “Emergency at work.”

Harry nodded and pressed a lid to the cup before handing it over to the man. “Have a nice night,” Harry said as the man handed him the correct change. The man saluted him with his cup and a smile and turned and left.

“So no boyfriend to take care of you either?” Severus said as Harry settled back on his stool.

Harry shook his head. “Most of the guys around campus are too needy. They’re all gung-ho about dating an artist until they realize I won’t just drop my art to take them out or for a quick fu- er, shag.” Severus nodded his understanding as he bit into a muffin. “What about you? Girlfriend, boyfriend, wife, husband, significant other, partner, friend with benefits?”

Severus’s chuckle was like hot cocoa, and not the instant stuff they served here but the kind that was pure chocolate melted down and mixed with warmed milk in a nice blend that left your entire insides coated with the silkiness of it. “None of the above, either. Been taking a bit of a break.”

Harry gave him a mock pout and laid a hand over Severus’s as he reached for the muffin. “Aww. Someone break your heart, Sev?”

Something flashed in the man’s eyes but it was gone before Harry could interpret it and he snorted. “Hardly. It’s been over a year but he was a bit, er, obsessed.” He pulled his hand from Harry’s and picked up his cup instead of the muffin. “Hence the move.”

Harry remembered the look on the man’s face when he’d first mentioned his new neighborhood and understood it now. And Severus had had a boyfriend! Something in Harry jumped at the idea.

Harry bit back the smile. “So he’s lost the breadcrumbs then?”

Severus finally got back to his muffin. “Well, he hasn’t shown up on my doorstep. Of course the doorman who was given his name might have something to do with that.”

Harry laughed. “Round one to Severus.”

Severus raised his cup in a salute and took a sip just as the door flew open and several college students tumbled in.

“Bloody hell, it’s cold out there.” Harry looked up at the familiar voice and smiled.

“Hey, Justin.”

The blonde pulled his beanie off and shook the light dusting of flakes from it. “Harry, you might not make it home tonight. It’s starting to snow.”

Harry laughed at the weekend night barista. “Is it? And I suppose you’re offering a couch?”

Justin sidled up to the counter. “Couch might be full but my bed’s big enough for two.”

“Excellent,” Harry beamed at the boy. “Then maybe Ernie won’t kick you out of it for flirting.”

“Don’t count on it,” a brunette said as he moved behind the barista. “Guess who will be occupying that couch.”

“Ah,” Harry said with a wink at Ernie. “Then I think your boyfriend is trying to pimp you out, Macmillan.”

“Well, he is about strapped for cash after tonight.” The brunette placed a £20 note on the counter. “Four medium peppermint specials, Harry.”

Harry took the money and slipped it under the corner of the register as he wrinkled his nose. “Don’t know how you guys can drink that awful stuff.” He turned to pull the four cups from the stack and set to making the coffees.

“Oh come on, Harry. It’s peppermint. Nothing says Christmas like peppermint,” came a female’s voice.

“Gingerbread cookies and hot cocoa, Hannah,” he called over his shoulder.

“Wassail,” the last male voice called out. Harry rolled his eyes at Hannah’s boyfriend.

“I promise not to make you drink any this year, Harry,” Justin said with a laugh.

“Damn straight,” Harry said. “I’m not taking anything you offer me this year. I learned my lesson.”

Harry grabbed two of the cups and moved them to the counter and turned to finish up the last two. “So where did you guys go tonight?”

“Oh, Blaise Zabini, that guy from Art 101 had a thing at his dad’s flat. Pretty swanky place,” Ernie said as he handed Hannah one of the coffees. “Hey, Draco’s having a get together at his place tomorrow. You should come with. I mean since my boyfriend _is_ trying to pimp me out and all, at least with you I might get to-“

“Do not finish that sentence, Ernest David Macmillan,” Justin growled as Harry handed over the last two cups with a laugh.

He shook his head as he rang them up. “Go to Malfoy’s? No thanks. Putting up with him in Chem is bad enough. It’s the holidays and I am _not_ dealing with pretentious little shites.”

Hannah leaned against the counter, her blonde hair falling over the register. “Come on, Harry. You never go out with us.”

He handed her the change. “I went to that-“ he waved his hand “dress up thing in October with you guys. Besides, I went out just the other week with Ron, right before he went home.”

“Okay, first,” Justin held up a finger, noticed the money in Hannah’s hand and grabbed it from her to stuff in his pocket. The finger went back up, “that ‘costume thing’ as you put it, was practically a mandatory campus Halloween festival. And second, Ron Weasley is no one’s wingman. He is so in love with Granger he can’t see past the book her nose is buried in.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I don’t need a wingman.”

“Yes you do,” Ernie cut him off. “You, my friend, need a good shag. That whole debacle with Wood last year needs to fade away.”

“You three,” Harry waved three fingers at them, “are way too invested in my love life.”

“You don’t _have_ a love life,” Hannah groaned. “Which we are trying to fix.”

“I don’t _need_ fixing. So unless you know a mature, gay, serious artist or someone that can appreciate true art, preferably over the age of thirty, go home and take some aspirin before your hangover sets in.”

“God, you’re serious about that older man thing aren’t you, Harry?”

“I told you I was. I don’t have time for games. Now, move. I have a paying customer.”

Ernie rolled his eyes and the three stepped away to make room for the couple that had entered the café.  The quartet slipped out in the midst of the third or fourth customer that came into the café and twenty minutes later the coffee shop once again fell silent. He turned and fixed one last cup and set it in front of Severus. The man looked up from his laptop and Harry smiled apologetically.

“Sorry about the noise.”

Severus took a sip of the warm coffee and Harry watched his Adam’s apple bob with each swallow. “Your little café offers more than just a quiet place to work, Harry. It has its,” he took a small bite of his muffin, “amenities.” For some reason Harry felt his cheeks heat up. “I should probably go. I look forward to seeing your finished works, Harry.” He gathered his things and looked up. Harry nodded absently, trying to define the look in the man’s eyes.

 

Harry was able to get his drawings colored in and shaded to his satisfaction over the weekend. He did, as he had told Severus he would, stop to watch some remake of Miracle on 34th Street and ordered in pizza. Sunday consisted of curry take away and a plethora of Christmas Carol remakes before he settled down for one last three hour detailing session with his laptop and color chart. By the time he crawled into bed early Monday morning he was certain he had something he would be proud to show Severus.

Until the man walked into the café Monday night. It took the man a half cup of coffee and one whole muffin before he finally convinced Harry to show him his work.

“If you can’t show me, how are you going to send it to the designer?”

Harry sighed and pulled out his laptop. He pulled up the program and turned it slightly towards Severus so they could look at it together. Severus studied it for several minutes before taking the laptop.

“May I?” He asked indicating the laptop.

“Oh. Actually you can come behind the counter. I don’t think my cord will let me turn it that far.”

Severus gave him an odd look as he moved off the stool and around the counter. “You know they call it a laptop for a reason?”

Harry laughed. “Yeah. If I could ever remember to charge it.”

Severus shook his head as he leaned over the counter to study the drawing once more. This was the closest Harry had ever been to the man and he was immensely glad he was sitting down and his growing erection was hidden by his apron. The man smelled like pure heaven and the silky hair that had fallen from his bun brushed across Harry’s arm. Harry wanted to pull out the band holding the rest of it up and nuzzle into the dark strands.

“And these are for an online game, you said?”

The low voice pulled him from his wonderings and he looked to see Severus had pulled up a separate drawing. “Oh, um, yeah. They gave me some parameters and what they were kind of looking for and just let me run with it. There’s some concept drawings of some of the character designs and villages they sent to, you know, give me a feel for the atmosphere.” He moved closer to Severus, their arms brushing, so Harry could open a new file and bring up the pictures. “These are the types of characters for the first two scenes and this is a rough sketch-up of a village.”

Severus nodded. “Yes, I can see that. You did a very good job of matching the scenic coloring to the character design.” He pointed to a drawing of a dark winged creature. “This one would belong in your fourth drawing, I assume.”

Harry felt his chest swell with pride. “Yes. Wow, I can’t believe you picked up on that.”

He pulled the drawing up and ran his fingers over the slope of a distant hill. “I can see it in the way the hills slope and dip in the same way her wings do, and your subtle shade and coloring just here in the background will make a nice contrast to the skin tone of the creature. She’ll really exude an air of foreboding to her enemies. You’ve done a really great job here, Harry.” Harry felt himself blush and then Severus was turning to look at him and Harry realized how close he had leaned towards the man. All at once a heat filled his stomach, his breath caught, and his mouth went dry. The entire world shrank to just the two of them. Green eyes drowning in black, hot breathes mingling, brushing against opposite lips. The silence of the coffee shop was drowned out by the blood rushing through Harry’s ears. He licked his lips to moisten them and Severus’s eyes dropped at his innate action. He tried to speak but no sound came from his dry throat. His heart was pounding and he was so close, _so close_.

Severus jerked back as the door to the café swung open and Harry nearly fell from the stool. He quickly pulled himself to his feet and went to greet the couple stumbling in. It took the girl nearly five minutes to decide on an order and every ounce of patience Harry possessed not to drum his fingers on the counter while he waited. Finally they took their coffee and muffins and went to snuggle in a corner booth. Harry moved back over to his laptop but Severus had already moved back to his side of the counter. Perhaps it was for the best, a coffee shop in the middle of his shift probably wasn’t the best place for a snog.

“Your friend the other day mentioned you were in Art 101 and you didn’t mention any advanced art classes in your curriculum. Doesn’t the university offer any?”

Harry closed out the picture files. “Oh yeah. I’d love to get into Advanced Technique but the professor has strict requirements. I still need two more art credits before he’ll even consider taking me.”

Severus took a sip of his coffee. “It is my understanding the teachers have the ability to make exceptions. Surely if you were to show him those he would consider letting you join his class?”

Harry sighed and shook his head. “If I thought I had a chance I’d be knocking on his door first thing tomorrow morning. No. Professor Snape is very strict on who he allows in his class. Hell, I’m not even on the waiting list.” He closed his laptop and tapped his fingers on top of it thoughtfully. “God, I’d love to be in his class. The man’s an art genius. He’s written three books covering different art movements. There’s a rumor he has a fourth coming out this summer.” Harry smiled at Severus. “I’m going to purchase a copy for myself for my birthday if it’s out in time.”

“You’ve never met the man.”

Harry wasn’t sure if it was a question. He shook his head. “No. Not even sure if I’ve ever seen him. No author photo on the bio. He’s a very private man.” Harry shrugged. “Not that it matters. If I get these two art credits and this job goes through maybe I can get an audience with him before the autumn term and he’ll consider taking me on.”

“You sound determined.”

Harry nodded. “Absolutely. To learn from a master like him would be like learning from Michelangelo himself. Makes me nervous though, you know? To think that someone with his level of talent would even consider looking at my work. I’m a nobody and he-“ Harry cut himself off. “Sorry. You probably don’t wish to hear about some silly academia crush.”

Severus laughed, a full throaty, chocolatey laugh. “Academia crush. Is that what it is?”

Harry blushed. “That’s what Hermione calls it. Since I’ve never met the man you know, and only know him through his works. But you can tell a lot about a person by how they view art, yeah?”

Severus nodded. “I believe so, Harry. A person’s artistic perception does tend to reveal quite a lot about them.” Severus got quiet and a pensive sort of look came across his face. “Harry… I know people at the university. I can… get you that inter-“

“No, Severus,” Harry cut him off. “I appreciate it. Really I do. But this is something I have to earn myself. Professor Snape would not have much respect for someone who rode another’s coattails. I’ll get into his class. Eventually.” He smiled encouragingly at Severus.

Severus studied him and a small smile pulled at his lips. “I don’t doubt that, Harry. You are a… unique individual.”

Harry beamed. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Severus chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Are you closing for Christmas?”

Harry glanced up at the man on the other side of the counter. “No. We’re a twenty-four hour café. Always open, always ready with a warm cup of coffee.”

“And muffins?” Severus added.

Harry laughed. “Another ten minutes, Sev. They’ll be ready soon.”

Severus got that odd look in his eyes again, but, like before, it was quickly gone. “But you. Are you going home for Christmas?”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m actually working midnight to one in the afternoon on Christmas day. Justin will finish the shift and I’ll be back to my regular eleven to five that night. So, yeah. I guess I’ll probably go home and get some sleep.”

“I meant to your family.” Severus took a sip of his coffee.

Harry blinked at the man before remembering Severus didn’t know his story. He shrugged. “No. There’s nothing for me in Surrey. London is my home now.”

He could feel Severus’s eyes on him as he stocked up the cups that didn’t need stocking. “You have no family.”

Harry shook his head and grabbed a sleeve of lids. “No. I’m an orphan.” And for some reason the words stung more than they ever had before.

His breath caught when he felt the firm arms grasp his shoulders and he had to physically keep himself from leaning back into the warm body. Warm breath ghosted across his ear and he shivered as Severus’s silky voice slid over him. “I’m all alone for Christmas too, Harry.” The long hands slid down to hold his biceps. “Maybe we could spend it together.” Harry bit back a moan as the long nose grazed along the sensitive shell of his ear. “Would you like that, Harry? To spend Christmas together?”

“I-“ Harry forgot how to speak. Forgot how to breathe with Severus’s body so close to him, strands of falling hair brushing against his neck, the wonderful smell that was Severus enveloping him. He nodded and tried again. “I-“ The reply was cut off by the timer in the kitchen and Severus jumped back. “I’ll be right back.”

Harry rushed into the kitchen, almost glad for the reprieve. What the hell was the matter with him? He had never been this affected by someone before. Never been so ready to just jump into bed with someone he barely knew. Hell, he didn’t even know the man’s last name. _Fuck._ He grabbed a potholder and pulled the oven door open. He reached in and grabbed the muffin pan. Somehow the pan and muffins made it safely to the counter before the pain registered. The second before Harry felt his fingers burning he realized he had the oven mitt Luna had told him just that morning needed to go into the trash because of all the holes in it.

“Fuck,” he hissed as he grabbed his hand and clutched it to his chest. “Fuck. Shite. Shite. Shite. Fucking shite.” He should do something about the pain but for the life of him he couldn’t remember what. “Fuck.”

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Somehow he registered Severus in the kitchen enough to relinquish his hand when the man reached for it. “Fuck, Harry. We need some mustard. Do you have mustard?”

Harry wasn’t sure if he answered or if the man simply decided to look for himself. He was back a few seconds later with a jar of mustard and began to pour it over Harry’s hand. “Dammit, Harry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to distract you. Fuck, I don’t even know what’s come over me. When I get around you I lose my head.”

The mustard was pulling the heat from the burn and Harry was once again able to think, he shook his head. “No. It’s not your fault. I forgot that mitt had holes all in it. I should have tossed it when Luna told me to.”

Severus looked up at him and his breath once again caught in his throat. Dammit. Would he ever be able to breathe normally around this man? Long fingers brushed wild hair back. “I meant it, Harry. I’d like to spend the day with you. Even if we sit up here and do nothing. I- I want to be with you.”

Harry licked his dry lips and swallowed. “Yeah. I’d- I’d like that, Seve-“ A finger against his lips stopped the name from forming completely.

“I like it when you call me Sev. No one else has ever used that nickname.” The fingers slid along his bottom lip and moved over his jawline.

Harry furrowed his brow. “No one?”

Severus shook his head. “No one.”

Harry smiled. “Alright, Sev. I’m afraid I haven’t got a nick-“ This time his words were cut off by Severus’s lips against his own. Harry moved his injured hand from between them and slid his free hand around Severus’s neck to cup the back of his head. Twin hands slid around his waist as lips moved over his. Harry opened to the questing tongue and moaned at the heat that surged with the sweeping of the foreign tongue over his own. Severus moved closer, pressing Harry against the metal island of the kitchen. Harry ran his hand through the silken strands, pushing the head closer to his own to taste and nip at the Neapolitan flavored mouth. Severus’s hands were moving over his back and Harry felt the strings of his apron come untied. The black fabric hung heavy on his neck and he didn’t mind when Severus broke the kiss to pull it over his head.

“I’ve been wanting to see what you like under that damn thing for weeks,” he growled.

Harry chuckled. “We’ve barely known each other for weeks, Sev.”

“I know, that’s what makes this so incredibly crazy.” Then his lips were on Harry’s neck and Harry’s fingers curled in the tight strands held by the elastic. He tugged. God how he wanted those strands falling over his hand. He gasped as Severus licked at his ear and ran artistic fingers over a pert nipple.

“Sev,” he moaned.

Severus jerked against him. “Fuck, Harry. That’s-“

But Harry didn’t get to find out what it was because the bell sounded to let him know someone had entered the shop. “Fuck,” he hissed as Severus jerked away. He laughed nervously as he reached down to grab his apron from the floor. “We have got to stop doing that.”

Severus chuckled. “I’d much prefer to just not be interrupted. Turn around and let me tie that back.”

Harry obeyed. “You’ll need to fix your hair before you come back out front. I think I might need some help fixing orders.”

“Alright,” Severus said, giving him a gentle push on his back. “Give me a minute.”

Harry nodded and stepped out to greet his customer. He beamed at the man. “Black, largest I have. Good evening.”

The man chuckled. “Good evening,” he glanced at the name tag, “Harry. Yes, please. Just the usual.”

Harry nodded. “Right away.” Harry set to work carefully preparing the easy coffee.

Severus stepped through the kitchen door holding a small box that he was sorting through, “I found a first aid kit and it has some gauze in it. I think we should wrap your fingers and there’s some burn cream here, as well.” He set the box on the counter. “Here, let me get that, Harry.”

Harry smiled sheepishly and moved so Severus could put the lid on the cup. He turned and handed the cup to the man. The man glanced at Harry with concern. “Is everything okay?”

Harry held up his yellow and red fingers. “I used the wrong oven mitt to pull the muffins out of the oven.”

The man winced. “Well, you take care of that, Harry.” He nodded towards Severus. “He’ll get you all fixed up. You two have a happy Christmas,”

Harry smiled at him. “You too.”

The man made it to the door before he stopped and turned back. “I’m sorry. I almost forgot to pay for my coffee.”

Harry waved him off as Severus took his hand and began to add the burn salve. “Don’t worry about it. Happy Christmas.”

“Thanks, Harry.” He made a salute with his cup. “To you and yours,” and was gone.

Severus finished doctoring him up and wrapped the three worst fingers together to prevent Harry from using them. He smiled up at Harry.

“All better?”

“Yeah,” Harry said breathlessly. Severus ran long fingers through Harry’s messy hair.

“I love how your hair refuses to be tamed.”

Harry felt himself blush. “The bane of my aunt’s life.” Severus’s eyes roamed over Harry’s face and Harry knew what was coming when the fingers pushed dark fringe back from his eyes. The thumb slid over the scared skin. “Car accident,” he said before Severus could ask. He reached up on instinct and tugged the hair back over the scar. “I was the sole survivor.”

He saw the understanding in Severus’s eyes seconds before soft lips brushed over his. It was quick, gentle, a promise of more later. Fingers carded through his hair. “Usual time tomorrow?” Harry nodded. “Will you be watching for Santa?” Severus teased.

Harry snorted. “Never did me any good. Nah, I think I’ll play around online a bit. I can still get the Uni wifi signal over here.” Harry reached out and stroked Severus’s arm. “I know you said you wanted to spend Christmas with me, even if it’s up here, but I don’t expect you to stay my entire shift.”

Severus chuckled. “That’s good, Harry. I don’t think I could last that long. I’m not as young as you.”

Harry smiled coyly. “That’s one of the things I like about you.”

Severus quirked an eyebrow and shook his head. “I’ll come see you for a bit tomorrow but I’ll be back the next morning. Bring you Christmas breakfast.”

Harry smiled. “I like the sound of that,” he played with Severus’s collar and his fingers slid along the warm skin just under the shirt. “I never did get your muffins.”

Harry’s eyes followed the bob of Severus’s Adam’s apple. “We should do that. You- you should-“

“I like your first suggestion.” Harry’s fingers tightened on Severus’s collar and he pulled the man towards the kitchen. As soon as the door swung shut Severus had Harry pressed against the wall, mouth moving over Harry’s. Harry’s injured fingers pressed lightly against Severus’s back and his other hand was sliding through the dark hair again. God he tasted good. Harry welcomed the intruding tongue, suckled at it, nipped it as Severus tried to retreat. Hands ran over Harry’s back, his hair, clutching at Harry’s hips and pulling him closer. Harry gasped as his erection slid across an answering hardness. Severus pulled from his mouth with a gasp.

“Harry,” Severus growled into Harry’s neck. “So tempting.” His mouth slid over Harry’s neck and he felt the dark stubble scratch at his sensitive skin. He moaned and his fingers tightened in the hair. “You taste so good. So addicting.” Harry bucked as Severus sucked his earlobe between his teeth. “You’ve cast some sort of spell on me haven’t you?”

Harry gasped as a long tongue slid over the shell of his ear. “Only… if it works… both ways. God, Sev. I want- want you so bad. Never wanted anyone like this before.”

“Me either, Harry. I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.” Harry didn’t have time to contemplate his choice of words because Severus’s mouth was on his again and everything was centered around those soft lips once more. This kiss was soft, gentle, slow, and still left Harry breathless and craving for more when Severus pulled back. “We should stop before we get interrupted again. And you aren’t even halfway through your shift. I’d hate for your pants to get too uncomfortable.”

He slid a finger down the jean clad bulge and Harry shuddered. He closed his eyes as Severus stepped away and he shuddered at the loss. “You should fix your hair,” Harry’s face burned, “again.”

“I’ll just step into the loo. Don’t forget my muffins this time,” Severus smirked as he slipped out the door.

Harry rolled his eyes and set about carefully moving the muffins onto a tray and carried them out to the front. He placed two on a plate for Severus and another on a separate plate for himself. He placed the rest in the display just as Severus emerged from the loo, hair back in its tight knot but cheeks still slightly flushed and lips still swollen from their kiss. He glanced up at Harry with a smirk as he slid onto his stool.

“You look thoroughly kissed, Harry.” He reached out and slid a thumb along Harry’s bottom lip. “And imminently more kissable.”

Harry felt his cheeks heat and dropped his eyes. Severus gave a soft chuckle and ran his thumb over Harry’s cheek before settling back to cut into his muffin. Harry settled onto his own stool and they slowly got around to conversing as they nibbled at their muffins. Before Harry was ready it was time for Severus to head home and Harry refilled his coffee and demanded a kiss for payment. Severus smirked and gave him a soft press of lips before promising to be back the following evening. Harry watched him go and sighed as his stomach fluttered in anticipation.

 

Harry stared out at the fat white flakes that drifted down, clinging to the trees and bench at the bus stop outside. He suppressed a shiver and wrapped his arms around himself. What was it about watching snow fall that made one _feel_ cold, even inside a nice warm coffee shop? He sighed. He was bored. He was eight hours into his thirteen hour shift and Severus had left six hours ago. The man had shown up a little after midnight, just as Harry was getting settled into his shift and Severus had followed him into the kitchen when he’d gone to make them muffins and they’d snogged while the muffins cooked. Harry smiled at the memory and remembered how’d they moved back to the front counter and sat side by side in a booth, cuddling and talking as they’d picked at the muffins. Harry couldn’t remember when he’d spent a nicer Christmas Eve. And now it was Christmas and Harry hadn’t seen a customer in three hours, snow had been steadily falling for two, and not even the internet was holding his attention for more than ten minutes at a time. He doodled on his laptop as his mind wondered and he soon found his eyes drawn to the blinding snow outside again. Not for the first time did he wonder if Severus was going to make it back.

He shook his head to focus his eyes when the chime on the door went off and he smiled at the harried looking man that stumbled in. He ran a hand through his snow dusted hair and gave an audible Brrr before looking up with a smile.

“Mornin’. I see I’m not the only one that got stuck working Christmas day. Do you have any more of that peppermint special?”

Harry smiled at the man. “Sure do. What size?”

The man glanced out the window and grimaced. “Better make it a large. I’m gonna need all the Christmas cheer I can get today.”

Harry chuckled and went to work. He made a mental note to go grab another box from the back and pressed a lid to the cup. He turned with a smile and handed it the man. “It’s on the house. Happy Christmas.”

The man beamed at him. “Thanks, mate.” He took the cup. “I hope Santa is good to you today.”

Harry thought about his possible plans with Severus later and blushed. “Me too.”

Harry watched the man leave and blinked as the opening door let in more of the natural sunlight than the tinted windows allowed. He decided to get the box of peppermint mix before he forgot, though he doubted he would need it. The storeroom was cold with its stone walls and Harry hurriedly grabbed the top box and almost dropped it when his fingers touched the cold cardboard. He hissed as the box brushed against his burned fingers and re-situated the box before carrying it back out front. The box was pulled from his hands the second he stepped through the door and he grabbed for it, afraid he had somehow dropped it. The box was pulled further back.

“Harry, you shouldn’t be carrying this. Your fingers aren’t healed enough yet.”

Harry’s heart jumped at the sound of the now familiar voice and he beamed up at Severus as he placed the box on the counter. “You came.”

Severus gave him a look as if he were a dunce. “Of course I came. I said I would, didn’t I?”

Harry felt his cheeks heat up. “It’s just- with the snow…”

Severus reached out and grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him closer. “A little snow is not going to keep me away from you, Harry.”

Harry simultaneously shivered and melted at the words and opened his mouth for Severus’s plundering kiss. He gripped the man’s soft jumper and pressed himself against the tall figure as his tongue slid over the invader, feeling, tasting. Severus pulled back and placed a soft kiss on Harry’s forehead.

“I believe I said I owed you a coffee.”

Harry blinked bemusedly at the man. “Huh?”

Severus smirked. “Coffee.” He stepped back and kept a firm grip on Harry’s elbow until the man was able to stand on his own and think.

“Oh,” Harry said with a blush. “Yeah, I’ll just-“ He was stopped mid-turn as Severus grabbed his arm.

He chuckled. “No, Harry. I brought some.”

He motioned over to the counter where his laptop sat beside a thermos and a small white bag. Harry narrowed his eyes. “You brought coffee? To a coffee shop? Severus, you do realize-“

“Shut up, brat. Besides, it’s not coffee. It’s hot cocoa.”

He pulled Harry over to the counter and pushed the man down onto his stool. “We have that too.”

He leaned over and brushed his lips against Harry’s ear, sending shivers down his suddenly warm body. “Not my special recipe hot coca.” He pulled back and grabbed the other stool, settling onto it and grabbing the thermos. “Actually, it was my mother’s recipe but I always enjoy it. And,” he grabbed the white bag and reached in. “I believe you also mentioned gingerbread cookies.” He pulled out two large men-shaped cookies.

Harry beamed and pressed a kiss to Severus’s cheek. “Oh, Sev. It’s wonderful.” He bit into the cookie and melted. “Mmm. It’s just like Mrs. Figg’s.”

Severus poured the coca out into two small cups and passed one to Harry. “Excuse me?”

“Mmm.” Harry wiped a crumb from the corner of his mouth. “My neighbor back in Surrey. She used to babysit me when my relatives went on vacation and one Christmas they were invited by my uncle’s boss to Bath for Christmas day so I spent the day with Mrs. Figg and she made me hot cocoa and gingerbread cookies just like this. It was such a treat. Every year after that she’d invite me over at some point for cocoa and cookies.” He glanced down at the cookie in his hand. “These taste remarkably like hers.”

“Probably because they are,” Severus said in a harsh voice and Harry glanced up at him in surprise.

“What?”

“Arabella Figg on Wisteria Walk, tons of cats?” Harry nodded.

“You know her?” Harry said shocked.

Severus blinked and nodded as if in shock. He looked at Harry as if he’d never seen him before, his eyes widening in shock. “Oh. My. God. You’re the Potter boy from Privet Drive.”

Harry gaped at him. “H-have we met?”

Severus shook his head. “No. No, but Arabella and my mother were friends and she used to talk about the ‘poor little Potter boy from Privet Drive’. Mum’s gone now, but Arabella still sends me a tin of cookies every year. When I heard you tell your friends how much they reminded you of Christmas I knew I wanted to share them with you.” He shook his head. “I can’t believe- god I was over there so often. The times I remember her saying how you’d just left or she was expecting you.”

Harry chuckled. “Well, I was a little young for you then, Sev.”

He watched as spots of pink bloomed on Severus’s cheeks. “Hush up, brat.”

Harry giggled and took a sip of the cocoa. He moaned in appreciation. “Wow. This is amazing, Sev.” Severus smiled at him and they sat in silence for several minutes enjoying the warm cocoa and delicious cookies. Harry sighed in contentment and glanced over at Severus. He turned from watching the snow fall and gave Harry a soft smile.

“Happy Christmas, Harry.”

“Happy Christmas, Sev.”

“Oh, before I forget,” he slid from his stool and Harry watched curiously as he rounded the counter and reached into the folds of his coat. He withdrew a white envelope and passed it over to Harry. Harry looked down and saw his name written in rolling script over the envelope.

“Oh. I didn’t get you anything, Sev. I-“

Fingers against his lips halted his words. “I didn’t expect you to get me anything, Harry. This was kind of a last minute thing. Go on open it.”

Harry gave the man one last curious look and flipped the envelope open and withdrew the paper from inside. He unfolded the letter and began to read as Severus moved back around the counter.

> Mr. H. Potter
> 
> If you wish to participate in my program during the following semester, you will present yourself at my office between the hours of 8:00 and 8:30 on the morning of January 8th for registration. Advanced Technique and Critique requires 2 (two) hours of lecture and class attendance a week as well as an additional required 3 (three) hours of private sessions per month. These times will be held during my office hours by appointment. You are responsible for making and keeping these appointments, any appointments missed are your responsibility to make up…

Harry read back through the letter and felt his gut clench. He swallowed thickly and glanced back up at Severus.

“Sev, I told you. I didn’t want any special favors. I can’t-“ He held out the letter but Severus pushed it back towards him with a shake of his head.

“No special favors, Harry.” He closed his eyes briefly on a deep breath. Black eyes bore into green. “I wasn’t trying to keep anything from you, Harry.” Harry felt himself stiffen. “But when you started talking, well, I admit, it did my ego good.” Harry furrowed his brows and Severus sighed. “Read the signature, Harry.”

Harry glanced down at the bottom of the page and looked back up at Severus. His head shot back down and he re-read the signature.

> Professor of Arts  
>  Advanced Techniques and Critique  
>  Severus T. Snape

Harry felt his entire face burning. “Y-you?” Severus nodded softly.

“See, you did get in on your own, Harry.”

Harry covered his face with his hands, the letter crinkling in his fingers. “Oh, god. I gushed- _gushed_ to you. About you. I- Oh god you must think me a complete dunderhead.” He looked up at the hand on his knee to see Severus’s warm smile.

“Actually, Harry, it was quite flattering.”

Harry shook his head. “But you must have people say those things to you all the time. I’m just some bumbling Uni kid.” Severus cupped his chin and ran a thumb over Harry’s cheek.

“Of course people say those things, Harry. And they _know_ they are talking to me. But to hear the words from you, the admiration in your voice when you spoke about me, it was quite delightful, Harry.” He leaned in, his breath ghosting across Harry’s lips, “Quite. Delightful.” His lips brushed over Harry’s and Harry opened for the soft kiss. They kissed with slow, languid movements for several minutes before Severus pulled back. “And I’d be honored to have someone with your talent in my class.” He pulled back and cleared his throat. “Saying that, Harry, I should also make it very clear that any relationship we do or do not pursue outside the classroom stays just there. Outside the classroom. This letter does not have any conditions attached to it nor should you expect any special favors simply because we might be more than student and teacher.”

Harry’s eyes widened in alarm. “Wait. You aren’t going to get in trouble for being with me are you?”

Severus shook his head. “I’m what they call a Professor Emeritus, Harry. I don’t strictly work for the University. So, in a way, the rules don’t really apply to me. Besides,” he added with a smirk, “My course isn’t grade based so you can’t exactly sleep with the professor to get a better grade.”

“Oh,” Harry said, sliding from the stool to press himself against Severus. “So what _do_ I get for sleeping with the professor?”

Severus wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him close, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Most likely a sore arse, bruises on your hips, and love bites everywhere else.” He flicked his tongue out and Harry moaned.

“Sign me up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas


End file.
